Bad Connections
by Yami Gir
Summary: After the duel at Sargasso, Yuma and Astral find that they are stuck in Zexal II, and though it may seem like a good punishment to Yuma for lying to Astral it turns out that Yuma will be experiencing something he never though he would have to go through. (Sharkbait later on)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Well here's a short story to make up for my long absence. Rest assured I'm not giving up on my other fic's, just taking a little break and writing a new concept. **

* * *

"You're finished Vector."

"But how?"

"Hope Ray Victory: Obliterate Shining Masquerade!" 39 pulled out his mighty sword and brought it down on 104. The clashing powers of the two numbers created and explosion that sent Vector flying. The world beneath their feet began to shake.

_"What's going on?"_ Yuma asked Astral through their mind link.

* * *

On the opposite ends of the Sargasso, the two remaining Barian lords were already making their leave.

"Mizael, we must retreat."

"I can't! Not until I beat Kaito and show myself as the true Galaxy-Eyes's master!" Mizael argued.

"If you stay any longer you'll be trapped in the Sargasso for an eternity." Durbe said calmly. Mizael glared at him and turned to Kaito.

"This battle is not over, for the next time we meet I will prove I am the true Galaxy-Eye's master!" he said triumphantly as a portal came up behind him. He faded away along with his monsters.

* * *

Vector looked at Zexal II with hatred.

"This isn't over Yuma! Not by a long shot!" He glared at them intensely as though he could see past the red-hair warrior and into their very mind.

"The dark strain on your heart will only grow Astral." Vector said with an evil laugh as he teleported away. They looked on slightly worry before getting transported to the Key ship.

* * *

"That was amazing Yuma!" Kotori said gleefully as his friends gathered around.

"Way to bring something new to the table you guys!" Tokunosuke congratulated.

"I guess, in the end you just need the extra push to unlock this new power." Todoroki said. Yuma laughed nervously.

"I guess that's a good way to say it." He quickly closed his mouth. Was that really his voice?

"What's wrong Yuma?" Kotori asked.

_"Hey Astral?" Yuma asked._

_"Yes?"_

_"Why do I sound so weird?"_ he questioned.

"Yuma, are you going to say something?" Kotori asked again, a little worried.

"Is it me, or do I sound different to you?" he finally said. His voice sounded so different. Like his, but not. It was quieter, softer, like Rio or Kotori's voice.

"Well you do sound a little different. Maybe it because of Zexal, I mean it's not really your body so that is probably the reason." Yuma nodded, that was probably it.

_"Hey, can we get out of this form, Astral? I want to go back to my own body."_ Yuma asked. Astral sighed.

_"I wish you would have not released the so soon…"_ he said in a grim tone.

_"What does that mean?"_ Yuma worried.

_"I've been trying to break the bond since we finished Vector, but we seem to be stuck."_

"YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK LIKE THIS!?" Yuma blurted out.

"Stuck? What do you mean?" Shark asked, deciding it was his turn to speak.

"Astral says he can't break our bond." Yuma said in Zexal's voice making him sound even more distraught.

"Maybe it's the affects to what happened to Astral." Kaito said boredly.

"But I want my own body, not this one! Besides, I can't go home like this, Akari will freak!" Yuma raged.

"Maybe it will fix itself before we get back to earth." Kaito said, "but then again, it might be far worse than what it is." he finished grimly.

Yuma sank to his knees. "I just want my own body"

"Well we have a few hours, maybe that will be enough." Kotori said trying to change the mood.

* * *

Hours passed and nothing happened. Yuma thought about talking to Astral, but went against it so he wouldn't break his concentration. He looked out a port side window. He was tired. That duel wore him out and there was also the fact the the armor Zexal II was wearing kept him from sitting down.

"You okay?" Kotori asked as she came up from behind.

"Yeah, just tired."

"Then come sit down."

"I can't, this stupid armor keeps getting in the way." he huffed grabbing the 2 pieces that hung at their hips.

"Well, maybe you can take them off." she suggested.

"I've been trying but I haven't gotten to far."

"Then let me help." she offered. She moved closer to him and trying to look for away to take off their chest plate.

"Hey, Kotori, could we do this somewhere else?" Yuma stammered.

"Um, okay, I guess." Grabbing her hand, he lead them out off the main deck.

"I didn't think you would be embarrassed over something like this." Kotori said when she noticed his face was red.

"It just feels weird. I don't know this body so it feels like I'm doing something wrong." He said looking at the ground.

"Well you are in it now, so I guess it is technically yours."

"Still feels weird." He huffed. She sighed and walked around him.

"Lets try to take this off first." She said pointing at the duel disk. Grabbing the two ends that jutted out at the back she tugged. Yuma pulled the opposite direction and it slowly slipped off.

"Well that's off." Yuma said with relief. "It might not be that heavy but it still gets uncomfortable after awhile." He said moving his arm around, trying to get the feeling back in it. Setting it to the side, Kotori to his back.

"Why do you have these green markings on you hair?" she asked.

"I don't know why, this body is so weird." He said with a sigh. Moving his hair out of the way she noticed something. Like the front of the armor there was also a blue diamond shape on the back. Going on a hunch she pushed the diamond and waited for something to happen. Yuma felt the chest plate loosen. He sighed in relief. He didn't realize how tight that thing actually was.

"Hey, what did you do?"

"Press that diamond thing." she responded, not really answering him. Looking down he pressed it. The armor disconnected and fell off.

"Thank goodness." He said happily. "That was so uncomfortable and tight." He said stretching his arms above his head. Kotori walked back around and started staring at him. He looked at her confused.

"What's wrong?" She didn't respond. Slowly, she more her heads and set them on her chest. Unsure of how to respond he repeated her actions. He opened his mouth in shock. Instead of feeling his flat, somewhat muscular chest, he felt soft flesh.

"What the...?" He slowly looked downwards and confirmed his suspicions. He slightly squeezed his hands and felt the sensation in his chest. He let go and slowly slid his hands down his body. He noticed how curvy his body was now and how much his hips jutted out. Stopping at his abdomen he moved a hand in between his legs. Instead of feeling a lump he felt nothing. Looking up at Kotori, he was lost for words.

"Yuma...?" He screamed. A high-pitched, shrill screech that sounded like a teenage girl who lost her cell phone.

The door that connected to deck slid open and the numbers club ran with Shark and Kaito coming in last.

"What happened?! We thought we heard Kotori scream!" Todoroki questioned. Kotori shook her head and pointed to Yuma.

"That was all him, or, should I say, her." She said.

"I'm a girl!" He yelled again. Looking at the group that now surrounded him, he felt his cheeks heat up. Crossing his arms he turned around trying to ward off the views of the others.

Inside the mind link Yuma was fuming.

'A girl, a girl!' Why him, yeah sure he lied to Astral about Rei, but he was sorry, truly! Was this a punishment for that.

"Yuma, why are you sad?" Astral finally said after his long silence.

"It because I'm a girl now!" he whimpered.

"What so wrong about that?"

"What so wrong? What so wrong about this! It wrong because I'm a guy! Stuff like this only happens in cartoons!" Even though he was nothing more than a though right now, Yuma felt as though he was on the verge of tears. "I don't want to be a girl." Astral remained silent, not sure really on how to comfort his partner.

Standing around him, Yuma's friends watched with worry.

"What should we do? He is just standing there." Todoroki whispered.

"I don't know. Hell, I don't even know what we should called him. I mean he's still Yuma, but a girl..." Tetsuo asked out loud. Shark pushed past the group and grabbed Yuma's shoulder.

"Snap out of it!" Shark said turning him around. Yuma stared at him in shock.

"But Shark..." he started.

"No buts. Are you really going let something like this upset you? Don't be so weak, so what if you're in a different body that doesn't affect who you really are." Shark said sternly. Yuma though about what he said and smiled.

"Thanks Shark, I see what you mean now."

"Good." He turned to leave. "Oh put this on too," he pulled off his jacket and tossed it to him. "That spandex is too revealing for my comfort." Yuma at first didn't understand what he meant until he say his reflection in a near by window. Shark was right, what ever Zexal cloths were made out of was extremely tight. The new curves of his new body could be seen and his chest was the most noticeable. His face turned a dark shade of red. Quickly he pulled on the jacket and turned to face his friends. Kaito had left with Shark leaving only the numbers club and Rio behind. All the guys wore smirks while the girls seem to look more sympathetic.

"Hey! This isn't funny!" Yuma yelled at the group, his face still bright red.

"Oh, don't be so emotional Yuma. Or should we start calling you Yuna?" Tokunosuke said with a grin.

"What? No!"

"Or should we call you Zexal, being that is whose body you're in?" He mocked. Yuma crossed his arms again and glared at the group.

"Maybe you guy should stop teasing him and start showing a little bit of concern for him." Rio said boldly.

"You're only saying that because he's a girl now." Tokunosuke complained.

"No, it's not that, I doing it because you don't need to pick on him for something like this." she said crossing her arms.

"Yeah, what she said!" Yuma blurted out. The boys murmured an apology and quickly left.

"Okay," Kotori said looking at Yuma, "lets see if we can get the rest your armor off."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you very much for the reviews and likes on my short little story !**

* * *

The key ship landed on the of top of the destroyed Heartland tower. Its passengers were teleported to the dismantled tower and it then disappeared into the sky. Yuma watched the ship leave and then turned to Kiato.

"So you think you might be able to help?" he said hopefully. After he had found out about about Zexal II being a girl, Yuma had nothing more on mind than wanting to break the bond. Kaito huffed and turned to him.

"I said I can look, but at the moment the Barians are more important." he said sternly. Yuma face fell down cast when he heard that.

"But, I will look into to a few things." Kaito said as he left. Yuma watched him walk off and looked at the ground. 'How long would he be stuck like this?'

Looking as his friends he sighed.

"I guess I'm stuck for now." he shrugged.

"But what about school, or your sister for fact?" Todoroki asked. Yuma shrugged again.

"I guess I'll have to tell her everything. Astral, the Barians, the duels." He grew more worried which each thought. He was so dead!

"And what about school?" Rio said. "You can't be Yuma Tsukumo, well at least in public anymore. Something's going to need to be done about that." Shark growled in anger.

"Whatever happens to him is his decision. Lets go Rio." he said walking to the stairwell. "And Yuma, I want my jacket back in the morning." he finished before disappearing into the hall.

"Bye Yuma, hope you figure something out." Rio waved before running after her brother. He gave a half-hearted wave in her direction.

"Well, I guess I should get home and tell Akari." he sighed. "Kotori, could you come with me? So I'm not alone." he pleaded. Kotori nodded and they left.

* * *

It was twilight when they finally got to Yuma's house. They would have gotten there sooner though but Yuma was incessant on staying out of sight making their trek home even longer.

"Well I was exposed to be home by dinner." he joked. He knocked on the door and waited. Akira answered.

"About time yo- Yuma?" she gawked. Yuma waved and tried to smile.

"H-hey Akira, what's for dinner?" He was dragged into the house.

* * *

"Okay, so your telling me you're stuck in some transformation with an alien? And for some unknown reason, you're a girl?" Akira summarized. Yuma and Kotori sat on the couch as she walked back and forth listen to his explanation before trying to figure out exactly what he was saying.

Yuma nodded. "I guess that's how you could explain it." he said nervously.

"And you have nothing to say?" Akira asked looking at Kotori. She shook her head.

"Sorry, I'm pretty lost myself." she apologized. Akira sighed and drop down on to a chair by the couch.

"So you're stuck like this for how long?" she signed. Yuma shrugged.

"Astral has been trying to fix this from the start and Kaito said he would look into a way to fix us but that's really it." he said in defeat. "So it could be a long time."

"Wonderful." she said sarcastically. "It looks like I have some work to do."

"What do you mean by that?" he questioned.

"Well, Yuma is gone now, people are going to start wondering sooner or later what happened to him."

"But I'm right here!"

"Yes, your mind is, but not your body. Like it or not you're going to have to deal with the fact that you are someone else. You're going to be seen as a girl, you're going to go to school as a girl, and you're going to have to act like a girl." Akari said bluntly. Yuma pouted.

"I thought I was going to at least get out of school." he mumbled under his breath.

"Ha, as though I would let you get out of classes for this!" his sister mocked. "I'll get things together for tomorrow, as for you." She pointed at Kotori. "Go home, get some rest and prepare for tomorrow because it's more than likely you be doing a lot tomorrow." she finished. Kotori nodded though she wasn't really sure what Akari meant.

"Alright, goodbye Yuma, see you at school." And with that she left.

* * *

Yuma laid in his hammock and glared at the ceiling. Even though he was tried, he still found himself unable to sleep.

'What am I going going to do?' He questioned himself. He felt alone, lost in his thoughts though he knew Astral was still there in the deepest parts of his mind.

"Yuma…?" he smiled when he heard his name.

"Yes Astral?" he responded

"I just want you to know I'm sorry that this happened. It wasn't wise to try Zexal for a second time after what happened with Dark Zexal." Astral said in a sober tone. Yuma smiled and it showed on Zexal's face.

"It's okay Astral." he said out loud. "None of this is your fault, in fact this probably happened because of my lie." he frowned. "I should have never trusted Re- I mean Vector."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." he yawned, starting to feel tired.

"Maybe... this won't be so bad..." Yuma said as he slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I would like to dedicate this to my friend Zai, a person who loves her Sharkbait and has gone far to make me happy.**

* * *

**_'HAHAHA! YOU LOSE YUMA!'_**

**_'GIVE ME MORE! MORE LIES! MORE HATED! FILL ME WITH IT'S DARK POWER!'_**

**_'DAAAARRRRKKKKK CHAAAARRRRGE!'_**

**_'Astral will never forgive you, Yuma...'_**

Yuma screamed as he jerked awake, his body shaking in terror from the dreams he witnessed. Looking around he failed to find Astral near by.

_"Yuma, what's wrong?"_ Someone said in his mind. Before he could answer back the door to the room below him opened. Quickly the person below made their way across the room and climbed up the ladder to his room.

"Yuma? Was that you?" His sister asked as she poked her head through the hole in the floor. Yuma looked at her and and she sighed in relief.

"Thank god, I'm not used to you sounding so feminine. It actually seemed like something horrible happened." She said somewhat jokingly. Yuma crossed his arms and pouted. Of course it would be his sister who would remind him of his little problem.

"Oh come on Yuma, don't act like a child." Akari smirked before ducking out of the hole.

Yuma continued to pout as he layed back down. He felt like sleeping again, but then again maybe not. Looking out the round window he slept by he saw the darkness of night give way to dawn.

_"Isn't it nice?"_ Astral asked. Yuma was a little surprised at first but quickly got over it.

_"It is. I never get to see the sunrise because I sleep so late."_

_"I get to experience it every morning."_ Astral said.

Sitting up again, Yuma stretched his arms above his head.

"Well there's no reason to sit around." He said cheerfully as he jumped out of his hammock.

Going to his room below he found a bag on his bed.

"Hey sis? What's in the bag?" He called. Akari poked her head into his room.

"It's your uniform, a new one." She said when she saw what he was talking about. Yuma gulped. 'Please don't be what I think it is...'

He opened the bag and groaned. Sitting before him was a girls uniform from his school, the color pink just like Kotori's.

"I really had to wear this?" Yuma complained as he walked to the hallway.

"Yes you do. You can't use your old uniform because it's against code." Akari called from the living room.

He groaned again and walked into the bathroom, throwing the bag on the counter. He muttered to himself about how stupid everything was as he undressed and walked into the shower.

* * *

Yuma turned off the water and grabbed a towel. He was still in a sour mood and continued to complain to himself. Using his towel, he cleared the steam that had collected on the mirror.

He stared at his reflection and Zexal II stared back at him. He stopped talking.

'Is this really what I look like now?' He questioned himself. He had never really looked closely at Zexal until now. Her hair was long and went all the way down his back, stopping at his legs. Her bangs wrapped around his face, almost like a face guard. Her eyes... Golden, like Astral's with a harshness that could be related to him.

"Who are you?" He questioned out loud. He then felt Astral stir in his mind.

_"What are you doing?"_ he asked. Yuma continued to look at his reflection.

"Hey, Astral? Do you know who she was?"

_"Who what was?"_

"Zexal II, who was she or actually who where they?" Yuma continued to question. Astral sighed. Not from the question but more from the fact that he didn't know the answer.

_"I'm not really sure. I never really thought of it."_ Yuma frowned at the answer.

"Oh well. Now, I have to put, 'This' on." He huffed as he retrieved his new uniform. Dumping the bags contents on to the counter top, Yuma felt his face heat up when he realized that his sister had put a few other things in there too.

_"What is that?"_ Astral questioned. Yuma's cheeks grew redder. He held up the bra that he had been given along with his cloths. Ignoring Astral's question he tried putting it on.

After a few minutes of messing around, he found out it was was to put it on backwards and latch it in the front before putting it in place, though he felt like it wouldn't have taken so long if Astral wasn't commenting on everything. Throwing on the rest of his cloths Yuma looked at the mirror again and sighed. Reluctantly, he pulled a hair brush out of a near by drawer. Yanking the brush through hair nne learned another thing about Zexal: Her hair was hard so deal with. It stuck out in weird directions and didn't stay in one place.

"Ouch!" He yelped when he pulled at a knot. He dropped the brush out of spite and it clattered when it hit the ground. He frowned and looked down at it and bent over to pick it up. When doing so he finally realized how short his skirt was. Standing back up, he tried pulling it down far enough for him to bend over but found it impossible.

"Great! Not only am I forced to dressed like this but now I have to worry people looking up my skirt." He said with an annoyed huff. Finishing up, he walked down stairs.

Walking into the kitchen his sister greeted him warmly.

"Aww, you look so cute Yuma. Maybe I should take a picture to remember this." She said sweetly. He pouted.

"Don't do that." He said crossing his arms. She giggled and walked up to him and grabbed his face.

"You know, I always loved that fact of having a little sister, I just never thought it would happen." She said pinching his face. He tried swatting her hands away.

"Stop it Akari! Or I'll put my other clothes on!" He threatened. She glared at him slightly and back away.

"Fine, I'll stop, but I'm still going to get pictures." She said mockingly. Yuma stuck his tongue out at her and went to the fridge.

"Only if I let you." He muttered.

* * *

Yuma looked at his feet as he walked to school.

'I don't want to do this. I feel so weird. I'm no girl.' He mopped. Looking up he saw Kotori in the distance.

"Hey Kotori wait up!" He yelled waving his hands in the air. At first she didn't, but after realizing who was calling her name she stopped.

"Yuma?! You look so different, I almost didn't recognize you." She said surprised. Yuma laughed nervously and ran his hand through his hair.

"Yeah, Akari forced me to wear this."

"So, she really is making you to go to school?"

He sighed, "Yeah, she even gave me a different name and stuff like that."

"Oh really? What is it?" Kotori wondered.

"It's Zai, or Zaida, something like that. I didn't really have a say in it but I guess it's okay considering I can't just be called Zexal." He shrugged. "She said the name sounded nice and it worked because it started with a Z."

"Well, it sounds pretty." Kotori complemented.

* * *

Walking on to the school grounds, Yuma felt a little unnerved. People who passed by him stared due to the fact that he was seen as the new comer. He moved closer to Kotori.

"What's wrong, 'Zadia'?" She asked.

"It's nothing." He said.

Coming to their classroom, they was greeted by their friends. At first they gawked at Yuma before looking away.

"Wow Yuma! You look so different!" Cathy exclaimed.

"Ahh! Shhhhhh!" he exclaimed pushing his finger to his lips. "Don't call me that when I'm like this!" He said in a loud whisper. Cathy covered her mouth and looked down.

"I'm sorry Yu- I'm sorry." Yuma noded, accepting her apology.

"From now on, call me Zaida, at least when we're at school. Otherwise I'm still Yuma to you guys." Everyone nodded in agreement and their day began.

* * *

To Yuma's relief the day went well. Turns out his sister had told the school that he had fallen down some stairs and he wasn't able to walk, though he didn't think the classes comments were amusing.

When lunch finally came around Yuma and his friends gathered around a table for their meal.

"So Zadia, how has this been for you?" Tokunosuke asked nonchalantly. Yuma put down his meal.

"I guess it's been okay, though-" he started.

"Hey Yuma! Wear my jacket!" Shark exclaimed as he came up to their table. He sighed.

"Don't call me Yuma while we're here, I didn't want people to find out about this. Call me Zadia while we're at school." He explained for the millionth time. Shark looked at him irritated but complied.

"Okay, 'Zadia', where is it.?" He said with acceptance. Yuma sighed, at least Shark was complying. Going to his school bag he fished out the purple jacket.

"Here you go." He said handing it over. "And thanks for letting me use it." He said quietly. Shark noded and snatched it from his hands before walking away.

"Hey, maybe you could eat with us." Kotori suggested.

"Feh, as though I would eat with you losers." He spat. The group fell down cast until Rio started talking.

"Oh don't mind him. He's been nothing more than a moody grump since we got home yesterday." She said opening her lunch. "And he won't even tell me why, though I think it has something to do with you, Yuma."

"Me? But why?"

"I don't know," she shrugged. "It's just every time I brought up your name he would get all testy and irritated."

* * *

With their meals finished, the numbers club and Rio made their way to the dueling arena. That's went Yuma started to realize what his new form started to attract.

"Hey babe, you want to duel to see who's on top?"

"Hey sweet cheeks, are you Gagaga Girl? Because I'm going gaga over you."

"I have a Soldier of Stone, can I use it to break through your Impenetrable Fortress?" Guys called to him. Yuma looked down, his face reddening with a blush. To him honestly it sounded like they wanted to duel, but considering how ticked of Kotori and Rio look he figured it had nothing to do with dueling at all.

"Just ignore those guys." Tetsuo said. "And we'll just duel each other." He said cheerfully. Yuma ran hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Sorry, but I can't. Akari took my D-Pad and gazer away saying it was dueling that caused all this." He said sadly.

_"Well Yuma. You do still control the power of Zexal."_ Astral said making himself known to Yuma.

_"Gah! Jeez, you almost gave me a heart attack. Stop hiding away."_ Yuma complained. Astral sighed.

_"Sorry."_ he apologized flatly. _"I just wanted to let you know that you can still duel."_

_"But how?"_ Yuma questioned.

_"Because of Zexal's power. Born of a duelist spirit to fight, it's power can not be held back by something so simple."_ Astral explained. Yuma was silent. He didn't understand much of what Astral said but he was guess it was along the lines of: I'm Zexal, I can duel whenever I want to.

_"Do you understand?"_ Astral asked, unaware that Yuma wasn't paying attention.

Yuma's friends stood around him, staring.

"Hey, you awake?" Tetsuo said waving a hand past his eye. Yuma seemed to snap out of it and smiled.

"Hu? Oh, sorry about that. I was talking to Astral." He said tapping his forehead. Everyone sighed in irritation. If they didn't know what had happened to him they would have sworn he was insane. Ignoring his friends sighs Yuma started to concentrate. He thought about all the duels that had caused him to fight for something. His duel with Kaito, Shark, Dr. Faker. Vector. Slowly Zexal II's duel disk started to appear on his arm. People around him looked on amazed. He opened his eyes and they flashed singling and AR feed was established. Looking at the disk he smirk.

"Let's duel Tetsuo!"

Everyone gawked at him.

"That's cool! She pulled a D-pad out of thin air!"

"How did she get it?"

"Maybe she is a tester or something like that."

"But where's her gazer? What's the point of having something so cool if you can't use it."

"No, didn't you see her eyes? I think she has one permanently attached to her eye, or maybe even her brain." People commented. Yuma ignored the commotion and started to duel.

* * *

People watched in amazement as 'the new girl' beat Tetsuo in only a few short moves.

"That's amazing! It's like she can draw any card she needs with no effort at all. She's awesome!" Students cheered. Yuma smirked in triumph. Everyone loved him? Maybe being in this body wasn't that bad. Slowly the crowded started surrounding him.

"Why are you so good?"

"Where did you get that D-pad, and why don't you need a gazer?"

"Hey, do you want to duel?"

"Do you want to date me?" They asked. Yuma backed away shyly, not sure of how to responded to their questions.

They continued to push and he couldn't take it any more. He bashed through the crowd, making his way toward the school.

* * *

Running throw the school, Yuma started thinking.

'What am I going to do?! I can't tell them about Astral, and if I lie, someone's going to call me on it.' He freaked out.

Not paying attention to where he was going, he found himself charging into someone who was leaving a nearby classroom.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Shark growled when he got his composure back.

"Shark! Hide me!" Yuma yelled, grabbing his arm.

"Wait, what?" he started until he was interrupted by the group of students looking for Zaida.

"Hey! There she is!" Shark pulled him protectively to his side.

"What do you guys want from her?" Shark questioned angrily. Several people stepped back, aware of Shark's history while a few of the brave ones stayed in place.

"We just want to talk." One said.

"Well maybe she doesn't want to right now." He replied smugly.

"And what gives you the power to say that?"

"Maybe its the fact that I'm her boyfriend." He smirked. The crowd was dumb founded.

"Hey I'm n-" Yuma started before Shark glared at him at him, singling for him to shut up. The final bell rang and classes started to let out.

"Come on Zadia, we'll walk home together." He said grabbing Yuma's hand.

* * *

When they were out of sight from the school Yuma snatched his hand back.

"Boyfriend?" Was the first thing he screamed. Shark shrugged him off and continued walking.

"Hey, I didn't have a lot of time and it was the first thing I thought of." He scoffed. Yuma sat in silence before running to catch up with Shark.

"Um, well thanks, I guess." Shark nodded. "But, I think everyone really thinks we're dating now."


	4. Chapter 4

Shark sat outside Yuma's house, leaning against his motorbike.

"Come on Yuma," He growled to himself. "Just because your a girl, doesn't mean you have to be like one."

* * *

Yuma rushed around his room throwing his clothes on.

"Crap, crap, crap!" He chanted him his rush. Pulling on his shirt and vest he looked desperately for his pants.

"Akari! Have you seen any of my pants!" He yelled.

"Why are you asking me? I don't watch where you throw things!" She called back. He sighed and got on his knees. Peering under his bed he found what he was looking for.

'Hehehe, success!' He thought as he pulled them on.

They were too small.

"What!?" He yelped, jumping around trying to get them on.

"Yuma! What's with all the noise?!" Akari yelled as she barged into his room. He scream and lost his footing causing him to fall backwards.

"Oww." He groaned rubbing his back while Akari laughed at the scene. He pouted.

"Don't laugh! It's not funny!"

"Yeah, sure." She said trying to stifle her laughter. "Can you please tell me why you're hopping around like an idiot?" Yuma sighed and pulled off his pants, tossing them to his sister.

"The dumb things won't fit anymore." He grumbled. She looked at him and shook her head.

"That was all over not being able to get you pants on? Grow up Yuma" she said dropping them to the floor.

"But I don't have anything else except for the skirt for my uniform. And I'm not wearing that!" He pouted, crossing his arms.

"You're such a child." She said. "But, I might have something for you." Yuma continued to pout until his sister came with something in her hands.

"Here, wear this and quit complaining or I'll tell Shark to leave." She said throwing it at him. He hurriedly pulled it on before realising what it was. Another skirt.

"Hey! This isn't any better that the uniform!" He shouted. She shrugged and walked away.

"Alright then, I'll tell Shark to leave."

"No, wait! Akari!" He shouted running after her. "I'll stop!"

"Good, then hurry up. I think he's close to losing his patience." He nodded and ran down the steps, quickly putting on his shoes and went outside.

"H-hey Shark." Yuma wave. Shark glared at him and sighed.

"About time you got out here. I thought we agreed on 9?" He said in an irritated tone. "I swear you act more like a girl everyday..."

"Hey that's not true! I just overslept! How is that acting like a girl?!" Yuma questioned. Shark shook his head.

"Never mind." He said walking towards his bike. He grabbed a helmet and tossed it to Yuma.

"Wear this."

"Hu? But why? Where are we going?" Yuma asked as he pulled it on.

"Will you stop asking things and just get on the bike?" He growled starting the motor. Yuma sighed and walked over.

"Uh...maybe we should walk." He said when he relised how he would have to sit if the rode together.

"Quit complaining."

"I-i'm not, I just think it would awarkered." Yuma sputtered.

"So what? Rio does this all the time."

"But I'm not Rio!"

"But you are a chick, so what does it matter? No one knows you're a guy so there no need to worry about something like that." Shark said with a huff. "And besides, you where the one who said we need to act like we're dating if people are going to believe us." He smirked. Yuma made a pouting face and the nodded.

"I guess you have a point..." he said in defeat. Sliding behind Shark, he wrapped his arms around his waist and held on to him. Yuma's face turned pink.

'This is so wrong.' He thought. They were both guys, he didn't care if he looked like a girl or not. But there was also the fact sitting with Shark like this got him to close for his comfort. Shark smirked a little and put the bike into gear causing it to lurch forward and make Yuma hold him tighter.

* * *

"So, Shark...How did Rio react when you told her about us?" Yuma asked when they came to a stop light. Shark chuckled a little.

"Funny story actually..."

_"So, you and Yuma are dating. How cute." Rio purred when Shark walked up to her._

_"Wha-? How did you find out?!" Shark questioned. She tapped her chin with her finger._

_"Well, lets think. Ryoga, "Shark" the bad boy dating the new girl slash dueling expert Zai the first day she goes to school. Hmmm, I wonder why something like that would spread so fast?" She mocked. He sneered._

_"He needed help and I couldn't think of anything, okay?"_

_"Oh really? And dating is the first thing you came up with! Sure...keep telling yourself that. I think you only said it because you really do want to date him, her, whoever." She said, her tone still filled with mockery. He sighed again and continued on his walk._

Yuma listen quietly.

"So...she's okay with this?" He asked, still unsure. Shark noded.

"Oh, okay. Um, what did she mean by you want to date me even if I'm a guy?" Shark slammed on the brakes causing Yuma's face to smack into his back.

"We're here." Shark said taking off his helmet. Yuma did the same and looked around. They had arrived at Heartland Central park located in the middle of the city.

'Well, I guess that's why we took his bike.' Yuma thought.

* * *

They walked around the park in silence. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other and the only thing that keep the situation from getting awkward was the occasional child who would come running down their path causing them to move away. Yuma felt his stomach growl and Shark gave him a weird look.

"Heheh, I was in such a rush I forgot to eat." He said rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "And I didn't bring any money either." Shark shook his head.

As they continued on they passed a man selling ice cream. Yuma's stomach growled again and he sighed.

"Enough already." Shark growled. He walked up to the man.

"Two chocolates...please." he ordered. The man noded.

"Of course. Here you are, one for you and one for your girlfriend." He said happily giving Shark two cones.

"Thanks..." he said half-heartedly, taking the cones and giving the man his money. He walked back to Yuma and held the cone to his face.

"Take it." Yuma looked at him a little shocked but then happily obliged.

"Hey, thanks Shark!" He said licking the soft ice cream. "You didn't have to do this. I'll pay you back when we get to my place, okay?"

"No, you don't have to." Shark said as he started to eat his own. Yuma looked at him.

"Umm, okay?" He said, unsure on how to respond.

It was about noon. It was late spring so it was warm yet not undarable. Yuma looked around, not paying much attention to where he was walking. There was an uneven area in the sidewalk and he tripped causing him to get ice cream on his nose and lips. He laughed a little and licked his lips clean.

"I should watch where I'm going." He chuckled slightly. He moved his hand to wipe off his nose but was surprised when Shark leaned over and licked his nose. Yuma felt his face turn red.

"H-hey! What was that for?!" He sputtered. Shark turned away trying to hide his own blush from Yuma.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Hmp." Was all Shark said.

* * *

Finishing their ice cream they came to an out door dueling arena, something the park was well known for.

"Oh, I see why we came here, we're going to duel. Right?" Yuma asked. Shark nodded.

"Yeah, sure, that's why." He said even though he wasn't even thinking about dueling.

"Alright!" Yuma said jumping in the air. "Come on! Let's duel then! You I haven't duel with you since we were in the hospital!"

* * *

Shark was blown away by Hope's attack.

"Hehhh! Five times in a row!" Yuma chanted as the AR link evaporated. He ran to Shark and helped him up.

"Hmmm, maybe you wouldn't win so much if you didn't keep doing those shining draw moves. " Shark sighed. Yuma chuckled.

"That's not my fault, it just kinda happens." Shark shook his head.

"So you say." He looked to a clock that sat in the center of the arena.

"Hmm, 5 pm...We should probably leave." He said walking towards his bike. Yuma happily followed after him.

"Today was fun." He said out loud. He looked at Shark.

"Is there any reason to you doing this?" He questioned. "I mean you don't seem like someone who would go to a park just to hang out." He didn't respond. Yuma sighed.

"Are you just not going to answer-?" Shark turned around quickly and kissed him on the lips gently.

"Will you stop talking for once and awhile?" Yuma turned bright red.

"S-shark...Do you me this was actually a date?"

"Yes..."

"But I'm a guy...Is this because you like the fact that I'm a girl?" Yuma sputtered, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"No..."

"So does that mean…" Yuma said, confused.

"I like you. Not as a friend bit as something more."

"So, when you said that you called me your girlfriend because you had to think fast, you actually wanted that to happen?"

"I did, I wanted you to be my boyfriend, but after what happened at Sargasso I thought it was the best time to tell you but I don't know if you wanted that to happen."

"I-i don't know what to say..."

"Think it over." They walked to his bike and road to Yuma's house.

* * *

Yuma laid in his hammock thinking about Shark's words.

"He wants me as his boyfriend...his girlfriend..." he ran his hands down his face.

_'Yuma.'_ He sighed and laided back.

_'Where have you been all day Astral?'_ Yuma questioned.

_'I was busy, and I thought it was best to leave you alone to day.'_ Yuma hung a leg over the edge of the hammock causing it to rock back and forth.

_'Hmmm, if you say so.'_ He said rocking himself back and forth.

_'Was today enjoyable?'_

_'Yes.'_ He smiled.

_'So, can you explain what it means to be his girlfriend?'_ Astral asked. Yuma yelped in surprise as he rolled out of his hammock and landed on the floor.

_'Are you okay?!'_

_'B-be quite...'_

* * *

**A/N Now sadly this is only one chapter away from complement, hopefully this was a nice piece of sharkbait for the fans and now I leave this to the end... **


End file.
